


a hospital

by Crowgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hospitals, M/M, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Ten:hospitals, schools, exorcism.





	a hospital

Tony hates hospitals. No ifs, ands, or buts: flat-out _hates_ them. He hates them even more when he can’t leave them and goddamned if he’s leaving Bucky alone like this, not with Steve who the hell knows where. 

So he grits his teeth and he sits and he inhales that fucking awful smell of harsh detergent and floor cleaner and latex and he waits and he watches Bucky breathe because it’s all there is to do. 


End file.
